ENCADENADOS
by Blanca Sakata
Summary: [Okikagu] [One-shot] Okita en una de sus tantas peleas con Kagura termina encadenado a ella gracias a un Hijikata con aires de venganza ¿Que será peor el estar encadenados o el súbito sentimiento que van reconociendo?


**ENCADENADOS**

(One-shot)

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, el chico de cabellos castaños y ojos rojizos, Okita Sougo, mejor conocido como el mayor sádico del shinsengumi andaba en uno de sus típicos "patrullajes", en calma, silbándole a la nada hasta que su caminar se vio interrumpido por una chica pelirroja de ojos azules como él solía llamarla, China, su rival, Kagura.

Con pasos apresurados él se acercó a alcanzarla y cumplir con su meta constante de molestarla y hacerle la vida a cuadritos ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ni idea era la respuesta a la que siempre llegaba pero si pensaba un poco más en ello se daría cuenta que era cuestión de tiempo para aceptar sus sentimientos por ella.

Esto le hizo frenar el paso unos centímetros antes de alcanzarla pero el detenerse fue en vano porque ella ya lo había visto.

-El sádico idiota del Shinsengumi, ¿vienes a gloriarte con mi presencia-aru? ¿Quieres una pelea tan temprano-aru? -dijo en voz alta mientras el otro se detenía en seco.

-Yo sólo estoy patrullando China, veo que tu necesidad de verme es tan grande que tienes que arrastrarte tan temprano hasta aquí. -dijo el chico con evidentes ganas de perturbarla.

\- Ni creas que caeré en tu juego, sólo necesito un poco de sukombu para empezar la mañana-aru y Gin-chan no quiso salir a comprarlo -respondió la pelirroja por el simple hecho que asi seria mas fácil irse sin pelear incluso más rápido.

-Bueno entonces creo que lo más conveniente es que cada uno se vaya por su camino -dijo con el típico tono mientras empezaba a alejarse queriendo dejar de pensar en el por qué del aumento de velocidad de los latidos de su corazón.

Razones tenían los dos, tal vez nunca lo habían pensado pero era cierto que cuando se encontraban ninguno de los dos podía quitarle la mirada al otro, si bien era divertido pelear una y otra vez, ambos sentían que querían algo más. Romper el espacio personal era algo que ya estaba hecho, incluso el estar tan cerca el uno del otro era ya conocido y aunque los dos no supieran que era eso que les faltaba, ambos lo esperaban.

-Te mande a patrullar y vigilar a los rebeldes, no a jugar con la chica China de la Yorozuya -intervino de pronto el vicecomandante demoníaco del Shinsengumi.

Quien al verlos pelear así, se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de que ese era el momento perfecto para vengarse del inoportuno momento que les hizo pasar este sádico a él y al jefe de la Yorozuya...

Y claro no había nada mejor que vengarse de la misma manera, encadenando a ese par.

-Hey idiota mayora llévate a tu mascota sádica del Shinsengumi-aru -reprendió la chica con aires de superioridad.

Y está era la excusa perfecta que andaba buscando.

-Así que atrapaste a una rebelde, bien hecho Sougo -e inmediatamente el vicecomandante le puso las esposas a los dos- no te olvides de llevarla directo al calabozo.

-¿Eh?

-¿Eh? ¿Que demonios crees que estas haciendo bastardo?

-Ayudándote, luego me lo agradecerán y espero que resuelven el problema del baño. -Y con esto Hijikata de alejó haciendo una señal de victoria con sus manos, por fin había logrado vengarse del sádico y de qué manera lo habia hecho, era tan buena la venganza que lo hacía sonreír.

-¡Maldito mayora no puedes hacer esto-aru! -replicó Kagura sin ser oida.

-¡Bastardo demoníaco vuelve aquí! -bramó el chico mientras con una mano logró sacar su espada yendo tras el que les había hecho esa jugada pero fue en vano, él ya había desaparecido.

Con ese movimiento precipitado Okita había jalado a su acompañante de esposas haciendo que está gritara de dolor y de paso lo golpeara.

-¡Auch idiota! Eres una bruta, estamos esposados y no me dejas matar a Hijikata-san.

-Ya se fue, no hay forma de que lo mates ahora, luego te ayudaré pero por ahora debemos soltarnos-aru.

Entonces vamos por allá, aún necesito ir a comprar sukombu.

-No, debemos ir por allá a ver quien puede sacarnos estas cosas -replicó Okita-san con ansias de molestarla.

-No, primero sukombu.

-¡No!

-¡Vamos!

Y otra pelea más comenzó, una tiraba patadas intentando hacer caer al otro pero era ella quién se caía ya que no podia moverse a su antojo y él se burlaba, pero en el momento que él empezaba a reírse ella lo quedaba mirando y ambos se sonrojaban levemente. Hasta que el chico sádico empezaba a golpear en la cabeza a la otra, y ella le respondía mordiendolo, así siguieron un buen rato hasta que ambos se cansaron de andar cayéndose y golpeandose a medias.

\- Como quieras -respondió el sádico y se llevó una mano al bolsillo.

-¡Yeiii! -gritó emocionada ella dando saltitos y corriendo hasta la tienda a la vez que jalaba a su compañero.

-¡Chiiiiinnnnaaaaa! -gritaba un Sougo siendo arrastrado por todo el camino.

-Llegamos, comprame este y este y este.

-¿Por qué tendría que comprarte yo algo?

-Porque por tu culpa estamos así.

-Fue la culpa del bastardo, no mía.

-Es lo mismo, malditos perros del gobierno -dijo la pequeña Yato mientras le arrebataba la billetera y pagaba lo que había comprado.

-Maldita me las pagarás.

-Vamos donde Gengai. -mencionó la China acordándose del viejo.

Cuando llegaron sólo vieron un cartel que decía vuelvo en dos horas. Resignados decidieron caminar rumbo al parque donde solían encontrarse para descansar.

-Dos horas, dos horas de mi tiempo perdiéndose en ti -mencionó de repente el chico.

\- No creas que para mi es un placer-aru. Te odio tanto como para cortarme la mano si no me puedo sacar esto hoy.

-No niegues que esto te hace muy feliz China -le increpó el sadist a la chica.

Y con un movimiento rápido lo tumbó al suelo, y de golpe en golpe la peliroja hizo caer al sádico hacia el fondo de uno de esos juegos para niños, donde nadie podía verlos, donde estaban ocultos de las personas y de la opinión general.

Sus siguientes movimientos ya eran de esperarse, ambas miradas se cruzaron y habiendo reducido el espacio entre ellos Okita Sougo fue quien tomó la iniciativa, la vio tan insegura que aprovechó para besarle tan intensamente que a Kagura se le olvidó el lugar en donde estaban. Con sus cortos años de vida ella claramente no sabia que era lo que sentía por el sádico pero ciertamente disfrutó de sus besos y poco a poco su resistencia fue aflojando.

-Esto está mal ¿Sabes? Pero... -le dijo al oído el sadist- se siente tan bien que no creo que pare.

Y con esto el siguió besandola cada vez más y cuando sentía que ella ponía resistencia él la jalaba de las esposas, esas que el adicto a la mayonesa les había puesto. Y que él secretamente se lo agradecía ahora. Así siguieron un poco más, un gemido por parte de ella, una voz de placer ahogada por parte de él, una mano introduciéndose por debajo de la ropa de ella y forcejeos inconstantes.

Y cuando el chico de ojos rojizos estuvo a punto de bajarse el pantalón Kagura llena de vergüenza y rabia tomó aquel pedazo de metal que los unia y lo rompió, claro era una Yato el clan más fuerte del universo así que unas esposas no eran impedimento para ella entonces el por qué no se había soltado antes ni ella se atrevía a responder.

-¡Maldito sádico pervertido! -se escuchó un grito mientras el chico era lanzado lejos de la escena.

Y con dolor él tuvo que admitir que se había pasado, que aunque la chica le provocara toda esa excitación y esas sensaciones, este no era el momento. Y sabiendo su culpa caminó en su búsqueda tal vez para disculparse o para seguir su juego, ya se decidiría cuando llegara a verla. Y en ese momento la vio, esta vez no corrió ni la atacó. Sólo se puso delante de ella y le dirigió unas palabras:

-La próxima vez tendré unas esposas resistentes a tu fuerza, porque la próxima vez tú serás mi novia.

Con esto ella no supo como reaccionar, le debería pegar o tal vez ignorarlo, queria hacer algo pero su cuerpo no se movía, estaba rígido y sus mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Acaso yo quiero ser su novia?

-La próxima no seré tan brusco -Y con estas últimas palabras, él le besó las muñecas aún rojas por las esposas y se retiró- . La próxima vez tú me pedirás más.

Cuando volvió al cuartel del Shinsengumi el sádico capitán en lugar de vengarse de su vicecomandante solo atinó a acercarse y darle un gracias por lo bajo, Hijikata estaba confundido pero más que todo decepcionado pensaba que su venganza iba a ser molesta pero sin embargo ahora Okita se lo agradecía. Luego de pensarlo llegó a la conclusión que ciertamente nunca se vengó es mas parecía haberle hecho un favor. Decidió mejor olvidar todo ese asunto y fumar un cigarrillo como siempre pero cuando lo prendió en su boca el cigarrillo explotó en su cara.

-¡No pienses que puedes hacer lo que quieres Hijikata-San!

Y con esto se acabó el "triunfo" del adicto a la mayonesa.

Las esposas habían marcado la piel del capitán, sus muñecas también estaban rojas claro, pero las verdaderas marcas, esas que no se quitarían con nada, estaban en su corazón.

Con el nombre de ella grabado en él.

Y con una promesa encadenada a su piel.

FIN.

Está historia está en wattpad pero quise ponerla aquí por si tal vez algunas no lo tienen, espero sea de su agrado

Primer one-shot ¡espero que las guste! La idea surgió al ver la imagen colgada en una página Okikagu gracias admin Guren (Si es que lo llegas a leer xD) Espero realmente sea de su agrado, ¡hasta la próxima!

?


End file.
